Quémame con café
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Su noviazgo de 8 años acaba y los de la editorial apuran sus escritos: Takeru no tenía razones para celebrar Navidad ese año y sin planearlo, acabará compartiendo escritos y café con una desconocida, que le enseñará que beber café caliente sin quemarse, no era beber café. Regalo de intercambio navideño para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28 :)


**Hola a todos :D**

 **Vengo trayendo mi primer Takari y muero de los nervios; principalmente, porque éste trabajito va dedicado para Yeh28 (** **Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28) y pues lo que más deseo es que te guste. Ya pasó Navidad pero el deseo de regalarte algo por ello, no lo ha hecho; así que espero con toda mi alma que te guste aunque sea un chiquitito x3**

 **A todos los lectores: espero que les guste :) Como ya mencioné, es mi primer Takari, así que experiencia no tengo, por eso espero ansiosa sus comentarios al pie de página :D**

* * *

Aclaraciones 1:

Como lo mencioné en la primera parte, éste fic está dedicado a Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, siguiendo las caracteristicas del mismo:

 _«_ _ **Takari : **Ambientación navideña, me gustaría algo tierno. Dejo a elección, del que lo tome, todo lo demás_ _»_ _._

Aclaraciones 2:

Éstas palabras se mencionarán a continuación:

 _ **[1]** Masterlock:_ Un tipo de llave de lucha libre (el más conocido de todos).

 _ **[2]** Los pilares de la tierra:_ es una novela histórica del autor británico _Ken Follett_ ambientada en Inglaterra en la Edad Media, en concreto en el siglo XII

 _ **[3]**_ _Frase del Graffiti:_ Es una frase popular que recorre el internet, pero desconozco la fuente oficial de la misma.

 _ **[4]**_ Tokyo Ice Garden: La mayor pista de patinaje sobre hielo al aire libre de Japón

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Su noviazgo de 8 años acaba y los de la editorial apuran sus escritos: Takeru no tenía razones para celebrar Navidad ese año y sin planearlo, acabará compartiendo escritos y café con una desconocida, que le enseñará que beber café caliente sin quemarse, no era beber café. Regalo de intercambio navideño para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28 :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Quémame con café**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Había algo peor que tu novia te termine? Pues sí: que lo haga unas semanas antes de Navidad.

¿Acaso era tan malo eso? Pues para un amante de la Navidad como lo era Takeru Takaishi, si… Era horrible.

Y eso sin contar que el tiempo de entrega para su borrador a la editorial de su siguiente libro estaba acabándose.

Se acomodó mejor en su sillón de un cuerpo ajustando la manta roja que cubría su cabeza, mientras cambiaba el canal. Tomó el pote de helado y metió todo lo que pudo su cuchara. Vainilla, _su_ favorito. Se llevó a la boca y sintió como el helado se derritió en tan pocos segundos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió entonces y la luz del pasillo llegó hasta donde estaba él. El brillo cegador lo hizo cubrirse todo lo que la manta le permitía, sin saber aún quien osó ingresar a su hogar sin llamar primero. Sólo reconoció una silueta oscura, mas no comprendió de quién se trataba.

―Tienes que estar bromeando… ―Escuchó un susurro cansino y la luz de la habitación se encendió. Pegó un gruñido en protesta y un ovillo se hizo, intentando que la luz no llegara a él. Claro, no contaba con que el intruso se lo arrebatara, tomando parte de la tela con su puño y lo dejara al descubierto―; Takeru, ¿qué mierda haces?

El rubio miró a su acompañante poco deseado y no se molestó en disimular su ceño fruncido.

―Devuélveme la manta, Daisuke ―Estiró la mano hacia su amigo, mas no consiguió demasiado. El de hebras desordenadas alejó de él su preciada manta para luego lanzarla a sus espaldas―. ¡Ey, que es mía!

Fue solamente en ese momento cuando Takeru se levantó del sillón y fue hasta su preciosa manta roja para abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Daisuke lo miró con hombros caídos. Su amigo necesitaba ayuda.

―Hermano, entiendo lo de tu rompimiento con Catherine, pero tienes que salir de tu cuarto.

Y es que ya llevaba casi una semana dentro de aquel lugar. Mirara donde mirara, el propio cuarto de Daisuke lucía impecable a comparación del de Takeru: nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, si el Takaishi le gustaba mantener su cuarto con el suelo visible y las cortinas abiertas, la cama arreglada, la ropa bien doblada… Ver en lo que se ha convertido su amigo, no tenía nombre.

―Ésta manta me lo había regalado Cath… ―Daisuke se volvió hacia Takeru al oírlo susurrar―, dijo que nos mantendría tibios mientras veíamos nuestras series favoritas… ¿Sabías que el rojo es su color favorito?

Algunas venitas se hicieron notar en la sien del Motomiya, incapaz de comprender las incoherencias que su amigo estaba diciendo. Se acercó a Takeru y forcejeó con éste para tomar la manta y hacerla un ovillo.

―¡Devuélvemela, Daisuke! ¡Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella!

―¡Por eso mismo! No tiene sentido guardar nada de una ex novia ―Dijo camino hacia la ventana del chico. Takeru tembló ante las acciones de su amigo aunque no dijo nada hasta ver cómo abrió la ventana y sacó por él la manta con toda intención de dejarla caer.

―No serías capaz.

―Pruébame.

La determinación en el Motomiya no daba paso a la duda y eso era lo que más aterraba al Takaishi. Dio un paso hacia delante y la mano de su amigo amenazó con abrirse.

―¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas. ¿Qué quieres? ―Daisuke levantó tres dedos, indicando sus reglas.

―Primero: Tienes que deshacerte de ésta cosa. ¿No te das cuenta que necesitas seguir adelante y olvidarte de Catherine? No es el fin del mundo, Takeru… Reacciona, ¿quieres? ―El rubio iba a responder pero Daisuke se lo impidió― No sales de tu cuarto y no contestas las llamadas de nadie. Todos están preocupados por ti; tu editor no para de llamar pidiendo tu borrador. No puedes continuar así. Tenías una vida antes de Catherine y la sigues teniendo después de ella.

Los tensos hombros del Takaishi comenzaron a caerse y su mandíbula, contraída con fuerza, fue ablandándose. Daisuke tenía razón, pensó. Él amaba a Catherine y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, su vida no podía sólo estancarse en ese capítulo que no se atrevía a cerrar.

Fueron ocho años de noviazgo. Ocho años de felicidad para él. Ocho años.

Miró a su amigo y exhaló un suspiro con cansancio. Daisuke sonrió y antes de constatar la eliminación del recuerdo de Catherine, Takeru se atrevió a detenerlo con su voz.

―Espera ―Daisuke lo miró con algo de desconfianza pero Takeru no retrocedió―, déjame que yo lo arroje, ¿de acuerdo?

Una mirada intensa por parte de su amigo fue suficiente, luego accedió tendiéndole la manta. Takeru sonrió con cierta pesadez al volver a tener su manta favorita entre sus manos. La estrujó entre sus dedos con una mezcla de sabores en su boca como con el sabor de vainilla de su helado. El sabor favorito de Catherine.

―¿Estás listo? ―Inquirió Daisuke. Takeru asintió y caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, sacó su diestra con la manta sujeta con fuerza hasta que sintió el antebrazo contra la madera de la hoja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces abrió su mano dejando de sentir la tela abrigada de lana contra su piel.

Abrió los ojos y vio al rojo mecerse contra el viento con tantos recuerdos cayendo como lo hacía aquella manta: con lentitud y en silencio. Un _«click»_ hizo en su cabeza y de pronto estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

―¡No, no estoy listo! ¡Catherine!

Daisuke no lo dejó avanzar demasiado, abalanzándose sobre él y aplicándole un _Masterlock[1]_ que lo bloqueó totalmente.

―¿Seguirás buscando a Catherine?

―N…No, suéltame, Dai…

* * *

Sonrió a la camarera cuando le sirvió otra taza de café negro. Miró el líquido oscuro moverse levemente con ondas expandiéndose de su centro y su reflejo fue distorsionándose lo suficiente como para verse deformado.

Escuchó las risitas que la camarera dio ante alguna de las coqueterías de Daisuke como siempre. Rodó los ojos sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba que su amigo fuese tan rápido en _encantar_ damiselas y más cuando sabía que no estaba en condiciones de verlo triunfar en un ámbito donde a él le iba fatal.

―¿Te importa? ―Dijo Takeru a su moreno amigo, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda de su parte. No le importaba; no en esos momentos― Ahora, dime las otras dos cosas que necesito hacer.

Daisuke despidió a la camarera con una sonrisa coqueta y volvió su atención a su amigo. Echó un suspiro cansino recibiendo la desaprobación del Takaishi.

―Ya, no te tomes conmigo ―La ceja arqueada de Takeru lo hizo encogerse de hombros―. Está bien, vayamos al asunto real: lo segundo que tienes que hacer ahora es ―miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que Takeru ignoraba. Miró a sus espaldas pero nadie le sabía conocido―; oh si, tienes muchas oportunidades: ve y habla con alguna desconocida.

Takeru lo miró por unos segundos sin dar crédito a sus palabras hasta que la radiante sonrisa de Daisuke se cansó.

―Creo que no entiendes mi problema...

―Todo lo contrario, Takeru ―Insistió―. Necesitas respirar otros aires y ver otros horizontes.

―Umh... No, creo que no lo entiendes ―El Motomiya rodó los ojos.

―Escucha, el problema contigo es que no sabes otra cosa que no sea caer rendido al enamoramiento. Eres débil y tonto...

―Daisuke.

―Te quiero, lo sabes, pero necesitas que alguien te lo diga ―Takeru rodó los ojos―. Ésta es tu oportunidad de aprender del maestro y recuperarte de lo que Catherine te hizo.

El rubio miró a su amigo y se escogió de hombros. No sabía si se debía a la decepción que traía encima la que lo hacía ver como coherente a sus palabras. Miró a su alrededor y habían algunas jóvenes sentadas solas en algunas mesas de aquel café, mas no hallaba la motivación de levantarse a hablar con ninguna.

―Sé que dirás que es muy pronto...

―Lo es.

―Pero es mejor hacerlo así: pronto, de esa manera el recuerdo de la ruptura se irá con la misma velocidad ―Trató de corresponder a la sonrisa de su amigo, pero no veía posibilidad alguna de lograrlo―. Sólo ve a hablar con una chica. No sabrás qué sucederá hasta que lo intentes, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca sin estar muy convencido. Volvió a mirar hacia sus espaldas.

―¿Cuál es la tercera regla? ―Preguntó sin volverse a Daisuke.

―Primero completa lo que te dije: habla con una chica.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, una frase acertada y elogiaba a quien se lo haya ocurrido, porque en ese momento era muy bien aplicado.

Se puso de pie y con algo (mucha) ansiedad fue viendo a quien iría a hablar. La presión de Daisuke a sus espaldas no era de mucha ayuda, así que tomó todo el aire que pudo, caminó a la primera mesa donde una solitaria joven se encontraba leyendo y estiró su mano hasta tocar el hombro de ésta. Unos orbes cafés lo encontraron y eso fue todo lo que recordó antes de salir del café como alma que se lleva el demonio.

* * *

Su teléfono siguió vibrando y encendiendo su pantalla sin que él le diera mucha importancia. Lo miró de reojo y continuó escribiendo en su notebook, intentando concentrar su mente en sus escritos que en todo lo demás. Ya había tenido suficiente de los _métodos de sanación_ que Daisuke quería implementar con él y su tolerancia había acabado con el último bar que lo había llevado la noche anterior, aún bajo la orden de hablar con alguna desconocida.

Pero si de algo tenía que agradecerle a su mejor amigo era el ver su situación con otros ojos: él tenía que pasar por encima de su ruptura con Catherine y olvidarla. Fue sencillo cuando su editor llamó hablándole del corto tiempo que tenía para la entrega de su borrador. Su novela tenía fecha de presentación y estaba al límite, habiéndolo dejado tan a la deriva debido a sus _problemas personales_.

Continuó escribiendo y borrando para volver a escribir. Tener al tiempo pisándole los talones era una de las cosas que lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas para concentrarse en el mundo que creaba.

Dirigió su mano hasta la taza de su café y sólo cuando se lo llevó a la boca corroboró que se lo había terminado. Miró su interior vacío y fue hasta la cocina con toda intención de recargarlo. Malas noticias.

― _Takeru, ¿podrías contestar el maldito teléfono? Necesito hablarte_ ―Se oyó desde su contestadora pero poco caso le hizo. Tenía problemas mucho más graves.

Mientras Daisuke se quejaba con la contestadora, Takeru ya había puesto su cocina patas para arriba buscando más café sin conseguir demasiado. La realidad era dura, principalmente con las personas que estaban afrontando su peor cara. Suspiró con fastidio.

Tenía que salir a buscar café.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, los adornos navideños le sentaban tan desagradables. Mirara donde mirara todo era rojo, dorado y algunos detalles en verde. Todo era para recordarle lo que (a quien) no quería y hacerle sentir más sólo que nunca.

Apretó con más fuerza el estuche de su notebook hasta que su puño tomó la perilla de la puerta de una cafetería cercana a su departamento. No era a la que acostumbraba a ir; de hecho, no volvería a pisar aquella cafetería, no después del espantoso papel que interpretó a exigencia de Daisuke y su deseo por ayudarlo a _mirar otros horizontes_.

Vio el lugar bastante lleno y a pesar de eso, consiguió dar con un lugar cerca a la ventana donde siempre era más cómodo el comer, beber y escribir.

Sentado ya con la poca luz de la tarde ingresando entre cortinas, abrió su notebook y continuó escribiendo, aguardando a que la camarera tomara su orden. No tardó mucho, para su suerte.

―Disculpa ―una voz desconocida llamó su atención al dirigirse a él. Desvió la vista de la notebook y se encontró con una joven de cabello corto castaño, ojos grandes y un suéter mucho más grande que su menudo cuerpo―. ¿Podría pedirte la azucarera? Creo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo en venir a ésta hora.

Takeru no necesitó mirar a su alrededor para darle crédito a la chica. El lugar estaba abarrotado y el que no contaran con las azucareras necesarias, era una realidad. Sonrió a la chica y le tendió la suya recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

―Gracias, te la devolveré en un momento ―Él sólo asintió para verla caminar a la mesa vecina a la suya donde un _mocaccino_ aguardaba a ser endulzado.

A Takeru le llamó la atención que en la mesa de la joven se asentara un libro tan ancho como su propia muñeca, dándole curiosidad por el título que tendría en su tapa.

La camarera regresó con el _capuccino_ para él y a penas se había girado, la azucarera retornó a su mesa con una sonrisa sincera por parte de la desconocida de bonitos ojos café. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento y él tuvo el impulso de sonrojarse debido a la profundidad de sus orbes oscuros.

―Vaya, eres tú… ―empezó ella, intentando dar con la identidad de Takeru. La sorpresa de saberse conocido por ella lo hizo enarcar una ceja hasta que ella continuó hablando―; eras el chico de la otra vez, ¿no? El que tocó mi hombro y luego salió huyendo… Sí, creo que eras tú.

El impulso pudo más que él y allí estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas, intentando formular alguna oración coherente sin mucho éxito. Ella descubrió su nerviosismo y echó a reír con ganas, aunque quisiera encubrirse con una mano, su risa salió y chocó contra él. No era burla, mucho menos desprecio: se oía ligera y sencilla, amigable incluso. Era una bonita sonrisa, como lo eran sus ojos.

―Lo lamento, es sólo que me resulta gracioso que me vuelva a encontrar contigo…

―Dímelo a mí ―admitió Takeru―. Tuve que cambiar de cafetería para redimir mi actuación anterior. El que debe disculparse soy yo.

Ella negó con su palma al aire sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

―No tienes que por qué hacerlo; pero dime, ¿te encuentras mejor? ―Él pareció emitir su duda, así que ella volvió a hablar― Parecías algo turbado aquel día.

―… ―Bajó un poco sus ojos y se preguntó lo mismo: ¿se sentía mejor?

―Que tonta, perdona mi indiscreción ―Él volvió a mirarla y se sorprendió que ahora tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas―. No era mi intención indagar demasiado. Apenas nos conocemos…, yo…, disfruta el café y…, gracias por el azúcar.

Ella le sonrió aún con el pigmento rojizo en sus mejillas, regresando a su mesa vecina. Él no apartó sus ojos de ella a pesar de que era consciente del café enfriándose en su mesa y de los escritos que aguardaban sus dedos.

Sus ojos dieron de vuelta con el libro ancho de la amigable desconocida. La duda continuó estando allí y no lo pensó, sólo habló.

―El libro… ―Ella volvió su mirada a él―, ¿de casualidad se trata de _Los pilares de la tierra[2]_?

La joven miró el libro y luego a él con una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos.

―Así es ―ella tomó el libro para enseñarle la portada y el de la sonrisa era él en esos momentos―. Me sorprende que lo hayas reconocido.

―Nunca me lo perdonaría de no hacerlo. Soy fan de _Follet_.

Y el tiempo comenzó a correr con demasiada velocidad para ellos y la distancia entre sus mesas quedó demasiado lejana para ambos. No se había dado cuenta, pero durante el tiempo hablando con aquella chica, todo lo relacionado a Catherine y al dolor con su nombre escrito, le supo tan lejano.

La joven se llamaba Hikari Yagami y estudiaba para ser docente en la Escuela de enseñanza infantil de Tokio. Compartía su gusto por la lectura y se podría decir que tenía casi la misma admiración por Ken Follet, como por otros escritores de esa corriente. Habían pedido otra ronda de bebidas cálidas para aquella tarde helada, pero Hikari prefirió el capuccino para continuar el conversatorio, habiendo escuchado con sincera atención el relato de Takeru sobre su novela.

―¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes para terminar el borrador? ―Había inquirido la de cabello corto bebiéndose su taza caliente, mirando atentamente como los dedos del rubio se movían con agilidad sobre las teclas.

―Hasta el veintiséis de diciembre ―Admitió y sonrió divertido con la expresión de sorpresa que le brindó su acompañante.

―Pero eso es en dos semanas ―Él asintió, consciente de lo riesgoso del asunto. Ella volvió su atención a la computadora con los escritos del chico―. Eres un gran escritor, podrás conseguirlo.

Él la miró y una sonrisa fue compartida por ambos.

―Apenas he pasado la mitad de la trama ―Admitió y ella asintió, comprendiendo su preocupación―. Ya he pedido muchas postergaciones con éste borrador, no creo que quieran seguir dándomelo.

―Puedo ayudarte ―Él la miró con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de negarse, hasta que ella volvió a hablar―. Soy buena transcribiendo con velocidad y leo rápidamente. Soy una buena opción para una entrega de éste tipo.

Ella se dio crédito alzando un poco la barbilla, generando carcajadas entre ambos.

―Sé que sí, pero no quiero arruinarte Navidad ―Dijo ahora él―. De seguro quieres pasar con tu familia y amigos.

La joven se encogió de hombros con algo de tristeza.

―No lo harías; no, en realidad ―Apremió―. Mi hermano fue a Nueva York para estudiar por un año y mis padres están de viaje a Hokkaido, a la casa de mis abuelos maternos. Tuve que quedarme por cuestiones de estudio.

Cuando hablaba, Takeru fue consciente del aire triste que desprendía la joven. Por más de que en un principio estuviese compartiendo sola aquel _mocaccino_ , parecía no disfrutar de la soledad, no por mucho tiempo.

―Lamento que tengas que pasarlo sola ―Dijo Takeru. Vio a la joven encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió entonces―. Si te soy sincero, he comenzado a perder el gusto por la Navidad; así que creo que podemos hacer algo más que aguardar por obsequios bajo el árbol.

Hikari lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

* * *

El timbre de su departamento lo hizo golpearse con la encimera de su cocina cuando estaba buscando unos platos en la mesada. La idea de que Hikari trabajara con él le emocionaba de cierta manera. No había conocido a una persona como ella, con una opinión profunda de las cosas, con una sensibilidad innata hacia la lectura y una fascinación por su escritura.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Daisuke en el umbral. Trastabilló de la impresión, enseñando su desconcierto y desánimo que para el Motomiya no pasó desapercibido.

―Daisuke..., ¿Qué..., qué haces aquí?

―Si contestaras tu teléfono, no tendría por qué venir ―lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. Parece que esperabas a alguien más...

―No…, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―Su risa nerviosa fue obvia y eso provocó que Daisuke se acercara más a verlo, intentando dar con lo que Takeru le enseñaba. O mejor dicho: con lo que le estaba ocultando.

Daisuke no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy asertiva o perceptiva, mucho menos; pero si algo le sirvieron ser el mejor amigo de Takeru desde los pañales, era el saber cuándo mentía u ocultaba algo.

―¿Takeru? ―La voz de Hikari llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes voltearon hacia la escalera que llevaba a su piso encontrando a una muchacha de tez clara, ojos grandes y cafés, con un bonito cabello corto y castaño. Venía algo abrigada y traía consigo una pequeña mochila― ¿Es un mal momento?

Daisuke debatió su mirada entre Takeru y la chica desconocida, intentando dar con una explicación hasta que la epifanía golpeó al Motomiya, casi pegando un grito de alegría al ver a su amigo. Takeru sabía que el chico era propenso a decir las cosas menos oportunas en los momentos menos ideales, así que si no quería que Hikari lo tomara por un loco o tuviera ideas erróneas sobre él, lo mejor era silenciar a Daisuke.

Antes de que el de hebras desordenadas se lanzara a por Hikari para someterla a un interrogatorio de por qué estaba allí, lo silenció con su mano y apartó de la vista de Hikari.

―Para nada, Hikari. Gracias por venir.

―¿Seguro? ―Inquirió ella preocupada al ver como el rostro del moreno acompañante de Takeru comenzaba a ponerse azul, intentando librarse de la mano opresora de éste―. Porque puedo volver luego, si tú...

―No, no. Descuida. Daisuke ya se iba, después de todo ―Miró a su amigo y éste asintió con frenetismo, levantando sus pulgares a modo de afirmación―. Adelante, ponte cómoda que yo lo despediré.

―Un gusto, Daisuke ―Dijo Hikari sin borrar su preocupación del rostro, mas finalmente ingresó al departamento de Takeru.

Cuando la joven se perdió de su vista, Takeru soltó a su amigo, permitiendo que el moreno tomara una bocanada profunda de aire. Señaló a Takeru como acusándolo cuando aún debía de absorber oxígeno.

―Puedo... Puedo perdonarte el que... No me contestes las llamadas... Tratar de asfixiarme... Incluso―Decía de forma lenta y entrecortada, a tal punto que a Takeru le dio un poco de pena el haberlo privado de aire por cierto tiempo― ¡Pero ¿cómo puedes no decirme que ya conseguiste una chica?!

Takeru lo hizo callar, rogando porque Hikari no los escuchara y a pesar de los intentos porque Daisuke aminorara su energía, su sonrisa no daba tregua.

―¡Al fin me escuchas! Me alegra tanto que dejes de lado tu sufrimiento hacia Catherine y te aventures a _nuevos horizontes_.

Y de nuevo con lo de los horizontes.

―No lo entiendes. No es lo que parece, Daisuke.

―No me digas que no es lo que parece cuando es más que obvio y no puedo estar más orgulloso. Estás por superar al maestro ―volvió a mirar por donde Hikari entró―. Felicidades, es toda una belleza.

―Tienes que irte, de verdad, Daisuke. Tengo cosas que hacer aún.

―Cierto, cierto. Ya te dejo ―Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo pero se detuvo al recordar algo―. Oh, antes de que lo olvide ―sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo aventó a Takeru quien lo tomó con facilidad con su diestra, aún sin reconocer los tres envoltorios de preservativos que le arrojó su amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía la espalda de Daisuke y su risa haciendo mella en su cerebro―. ¡Diviértete!

Su puño cerrado y temblando era muestra de su pulso acelerado y otro más era su sonrojo cubriendo todo su rostro.

―¿Takeru? ―La voz de Hikari lo hizo pegar un respingo y verla en el umbral de su puerta, sólo lo hizo acrecentar la roja evidencia en su rostro.

―Si... Yo... ¿Quieres beber algo o...?

―Traje para preparar café ―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Café, genial ―Él buscaba la manera de no verla a los ojos para no darle a conocer que la idea de que ella esté en su departamento, casi cayendo la tarde, le sabía una equivocación a pesar de haber sido él el de la propuesta.

Gracias, Daisuke.

* * *

―Entonces, lo que propones es hacer que el protagonista emprenda un viaje, reencontrándose con ella...

―Exacto ―respondió Hikari llevándose a los labios su tasa de café _chateau_ , dejándose un pequeño bigote blanco producto de la espuma blanca―. Entonces fragmentarías los hechos y tendrías la terminación lista para el veintiséis.

Él trató de reprimir una sonrisa, pues ella era ignorante de la mancha blanquecina sobre sus labios. Hikari enarcó una ceja con duda, su acompañante en el cómodo sofá verde la miraba con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Lo lamento, es difícil tomarte enserio con ese bigote de blanco ―el rostro de Hikari enrojeció al instante de oírlo, apresurándose en limpiar la evidencia de un descuido, escuchando la risa de Takeru junto a ella.

―Tonto ―sentenció ella sin poder borrar su sonrisa ni el sonrojo en ella.

―Eres demasiado dulce. Me han dicho cosas peores.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa no era sólo vista en sus labios, sino en sus ojos. Habían transcurrido los días con ellos frente al computador de Takeru, escribiendo, debatiendo, tomando todo tipo de café y durmiendo por turnos en el sofá del rubio.

Los escenarios fueron variándose porque no todo se reducía al departamento de Takeru; a veces iban al de ella, o solían encontrarse en la cafetería o en un parque cercano. La primera semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudiéndose decir a sí mismo que iba conociendo con profundidad a la amante de las tazas calientes de café y los textos medievales.

Un bostezo salió de los labios de Takeru mientras Hikari fue a recargar su taza.

―¿Por qué no descansas un momento? ―Había dicho la castaña cuando lo vio fregándose los ojos cansados. Él la miró y encontró algo de pena en sus ojos―. Te cubriré hasta que sea la hora de irme, ¿de acuerdo?

―No te preocupes, yo… ―Hikari enarcó una ceja esperando a que su excusa sea creíble. Takeru la miró y acabó por rendirse―; de acuerdo, pero despiértame cuando te vayas, ¿está bien?

Hikari asintió y le señaló el sofá para que se recostara, mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a la computadora de Takeru, dejando a un costado su taza de chateau.

Takeru se acomodó en la esquina del sofá teniendo la espalda de su nueva amiga como panorama, viéndola poner las piernas en posición de loto y remangarse el suéter que le quedaba gigante. Sonrió casi sin desearlo, mientras sus párpados amenazaban con caerse.

Mas lo último que llevó en sus sueños era la imagen de Hikari escribiendo y bebiendo café.

* * *

Fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, sintiendo cómo la luz del sol iba trayéndolo a la realidad. Volvió a cerrarlos y a acomodarse mejor en su sitio, cubriéndose con lo que tenía encima, dejando escapar un gruñido de protesta para seguir durmiendo. La cálida tela que lo cubría se sentía tan bien y olía a vainilla, uno de los aromas más bonitos y que le recordaban a…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando la tela roja de lana que lo cubría del cuello hasta los pies y un movimiento rápido lo lanzó a unos metros de él. El susto pudo más que él y su pulso se lo demostraba.

¿Por qué tenía encima la manta de Catherine? Un sudor frío se resbaló por su sien. Dio un respingo cuando llamaron a su puerta con la voz de Daisuke tomándolo por sorpresa. Mal momento.

Tomó la manta y mientras pedía tiempo a su amigo, buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde Daisuke no fuese a encontrarla. Conocía a su amigo demasiado bien como para saber todo lo que le diría si hallaba en su poder aquel recuerdo de su ex-novia. Se decidió por ir a la cocina. Metió la manta dentro del microondas y salió disparado a la puerta de la sala, abriéndola y hallando la radiante sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

―¿Soy o no soy tu mejor amigo? ―Takeru no comprendió de qué iban sus palabras entonces el moreno le enseñó dos entradas rojas para el _Tokyo Ice Garden[4]_. Takeru sostuvo en sus manos las entradas sin poderse creerlo― Asimílalo con calma. ¿Hay algo en el refri? Muero de hambre.

Daisuke cruzó el umbral de su departamento, quitándose la bufanda y dejándola en el sofá de su amigo, caminando hacia la cocina con total familiaridad. Takeru sudó frío cuando lo vio caminando hacia la cocina, pues si abría el microondas, estaba perdido.

―¿Po…, Por qué no vamos a por un café, eh? ―ofreció Takeru haciéndose con el umbral de su cocina, impidiendo que su amigo ingresara por ésta. Daisuke lo miró con extrañeza hasta que Takeru finalizó―. Yo invito.

―Andando ―y así Daisuke se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando que su amigo exhalara un suspiro.

Miró a sus espaldas al microondas, preguntándose nuevamente cómo llegó a él aquella manta.

* * *

―¿Te das cuenta que ya es veinticuatro? ―La voz de Daisuke lo tomó por sorpresa; o quizá fue la noticia misma. No lo supo pero el sabor del café, de repente, le supo pesado y amargo.

―¿Ah sí?

―¿La escritura te tiene bien entretenido, no? Me alegra, aunque no sé si eso es algo positivo para _duendecillo de Navidad_.

Takeru lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que lo llamara así. Sabía que no debió de enseñarle esa fotografía de niño en Navidad con el traje de duende.

―No lo olvidarás, ¿verdad?

―Nunca, lo prometo ―Su risa se le hizo contagiosa, a pesar de querer mantenerse con el semblante molesto, era difícil si tenía por amigo al Motomiya―. Como sea, ¿cómo vas con tu chica? ―Preguntó Daisuke untando dulce de naranja a su pan tostado casi sin preocuparse de nada más.

―No es mi chica... No la llames así. Es raro ―Daisuke rodó los ojos imitando su voz a son de burla. Takeru se encogió de hombros y prefirió dar otro sorbo a su americano―. Es dulce y muy divertida... Es inteligente. Le gusta leer y...

―Detente ―la voz de Daisuke lo hizo mirarlo. El Motomiya le sostenía los ojos con clara reprimenda―. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

―¿Qué se supone que...?

―¡Te estás enamorando nuevamente! ―El moreno soltó su tostada como si ésta comenzara a prenderse en fuego― Maldición, ahora repetiremos la misma historia...

―Por supuesto que no ―Takeru contraatacó sin recibir credibilidad por parte del otro―. No me estoy enamorando de ella. Es sólo una chica que conocí en un café y la que se ofreció a ayudarme con mi novela.

―Perfecto, ahora di lo mismo sin que tus ojos brillen tanto, ¿quieres? ―Takeru dejó salir un suspiro frustrado, bebiéndose otro sorbo de café. Con Daisuke era imposible discutir―. Takeru, escucha..., ya has sufrido bastante por Catherine. No puedes permitir que otra venga y termine lo que ella empezó.

―Sólo somos amigos, Daisuke. No tienes que alarmarte

―¡Oh, claro que sí tengo! Te conozco y sé lo flojo que eres con las mujeres ―Takeru sólo pudo negar con la cabeza para terminar su café―. Piensa un poco en tu amigo que tiene que juntar los pedacitos de ti mismo luego de cada ruptura.

―Lo que digas. Tengo que hacer unas compras para casa y luego iré al departamento ―se levantó dejando unos billetes que cubrirían la consumición de aquella tarde―. Nuevamente gracias por las entradas.

―Ojalá te caigas y el hielo te golpee. Quizá así entres en razón.

―Feliz Navidad para ti también ―se despidió de su amigo y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando Takeru llegó a su departamento, Hikari ya estaba a la espera suya, cargando una bolsa de adornos navideños que lo hicieron sonreír casi como un niño. El asunto de la entrega de su borrador lo tenía tan ocupado que el sabor navideño había dejado de significar algo para él.

―Creí que..., podía ayudarte a recordar lo bonito de la Navidad... ―Dijo Hikari con cierta cautela y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hablaba de nervios.

―No podría desear otra cosa ―Respondió él, abriendo la puerta de su departamento, invitándola a entrar.

Aquel día no se centraron en escribir, sino en adornar, poner música de Sinatra entre otros villancicos, dejando que el aroma a café colmara cada esquina. Hikari era una chica que, a pesar de su sencilla forma de ser, era la mejor compañía que podía pedir y a ratos largos sin poder aburrirse. Era interesante y tenía una enigmática belleza a base de sonrisas espontáneas, miradas disimuladas y sonrojos que tentaban a la mente de uno.

―Qué lindo gesto de tu amigo el regalarnos entradas para el Tokyo Ice Garde.

―Todo un encanto ―apremió Takeru, consciente de que las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo eran otras―. No tienes que aceptarlas si no las quieres, Hikari.

―¿Bromeas? Siempre he querido ir. ―Él vio verdadera gracia en su rostro y eso fue suficiente para él.

―Entonces vayamos tras la entrega de mi novela.

Ella asintió al tiempo en el que se levantó del sofá llevándose las tazas vacías para la siguiente ronda de bebidas calientes.

―Pondré las tazas a calentar ―dijo Hikari, mientras él terminaba de adornar un árbol de navidad en miniatura. Era gracioso todos los detalles que había traído la joven para hacerlo sentir acorde a la fecha―. Tienes que tener una buena razón para meter una manta al microondas, Takeru.

La voz divertida de Hikari llamó su atención pero al ver que la castaña sostenía la manta entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que no era tan gracioso el asunto. Se puso de pie, pensando en lo que implicaba aquel pedazo de tela roja.

―Esa manta es...

―Es bonita, ¿no? ―Preguntó la Yagami con una pequeña sonrisa― La encontré hace unos días, cuando caminaba por la calle.

Takeru esbozó una mueca, no sabía muy bien si reír o no, pero tenía que admitir que las casualidades (si es que podía llamarlas así), se empecinaban en verle la cara de tonto.

―¿Hace cuánto la encontraste?

―A ver..., hace unas dos semanas atrás. Estaba sobre un basurero público, ¿puedes creerlo? No imagino a alguien capaz de deshacerse de algo tan bello.

Takeru dejó escapar un suspiro. Hikari notó su repentina incomodidad, preguntándole qué sucedía.

―En realidad..., fui yo quien se deshizo de esa manta ―la curiosidad en la castaña era un hecho en su rostro, así que el Takaishi la invitó a tomar asiento junto a él, mientras le relataba su penosa historia de amor.

No se guardó ningún detalle, ni siquiera el de su corta depresión o el intento de Daisuke por ayudarlo. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en abrirse tanto a una persona tan nueva dentro de su vida, pero él era así. Estaba cansado de andar en cuclillas temiendo lastimarse los pies. Lo suyo con Catherine fue bello: ocho años viviendo una fantasía que no creía acabar. Pero si tenía que darle crédito a Daisuke era el hacerle entender que todo termina cuando termina y era su deber continuar su propio camino. Con o sin alguien.

Hikari lo escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, asintiendo y meditando todo lo que lo oía decir. A esas alturas era un logro que no se haya enfadado y arremetiera con él al imaginarse ser "una distracción" para él, aunque he allí el encanto de ser Hikari Yagami: _ella no era como las demás_.

Cuando finalizó, dejó salir un suspiro liberador y la sonrisa en ambos fue evidente. Aquella confesión le costó bastante y ella lo sabía.

―¿Qué tan triste crees que soy ahora?

Hikari lo miró sin expresar nada más que una pequeña sonrisa, una comprensiva y que lo hizo sentir ciertamente mejor.

―La ventaja de concurrir mucho a una cafetería es observar a las personas, ¿sabes? Sonará extraño pero suelo prestar atención a los pedidos que levantan las camareras...; la mayoría de los que concurren suelen pedir café corto o alguna lágrima, otros buscan la dulzura de los lattes o sólo la energía amarga de un americano... ―Conforme hablaba, Takeru se dio cuenta de que Hikari parecía abstraerse al hablar, casi emitiendo un pequeño brillo en ella―, pero lo curioso de todo es que muchos temen quemarse con él: no disfrutan del sabor, concentrándose en el calor y en la quemadura, cuando lo que importa realmente es la sensación de calidez entremezclada con la amarga dulzura del café.

Takeru pensó en que los colores de Hikari podían ser fácilmente comparables con el café, con aquel marrón oscuro y agradable a la vista como a los otros sentidos. Sus palabras resonaban en su interior como las palpitaciones que sientes al haberte quemado los labios, la lengua, la garganta, con un sorbo caliente de café.

Ella pareció retraerse ante su mutismo, pero no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, más que darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

―Todos quieren enamorarse, sin lastimarse… ¿Te refieres a eso? ―Ella asintió con algo de pena, buscando consuelo en otra parte que no sean los ojos de él.

―Lo lamento. Es tonto que hable de éstos temas sin mucha experiencia...; no soy buena con las demostraciones de cariño, mucho menos. ¿Qué podría decir sobre mi historial amoroso?

Takeru no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante, caminó hasta la notebook encendida y con unos tecleos rápidos, los villancicos dieron un giro cuando una balada ochentera sonó.

Él se volvió hacia ella y extendió su palma a una confundida Hikari bajo su galante sonrisa.

―Tengo un pésimo historial de amores, si te sirve de consuelo, pero estamos hablando de café y creo que no necesito saber nada más que eso ―Ella dejó salir una risa baja, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias del rubio. Él se acercó un poco más y volvió a mostrarle su mano abierta para ella. Hikari buscó su mirada y luego bajó a su mano. No había mucho qué decir, salvo que ambos eran unos completos inexpertos en cuanto al romance; a pesar de ello, ambos hablaban el mismo idioma y se encontraban plasmados sobre las mismas páginas. Sus versos estaban en la misma prosa y ambos fueron escritos por la misma pluma; y quizá por eso era sencillo para ambos coordinar de esa manera.

Ella tomó su mano y él la levantó con cuidado, llevando su zurda a la cintura de Hikari y ella, entre sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas, posó la suya en el hombro de Takeru. Una mirada compartida entre ambos y la calidez los envolvía con mayor fuerza.

Él fue marcando el compás de pasos que ella seguía con torpeza y nervios. La sentía reír pero también había contención de su parte. Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a su oído, pudiéndole susurrar quedito.

―Piensa que bebes una taza conmigo... Y no temas quemarte ―Sus castaños orbes fulguraban con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir tan especial―. De eso hablabas, ¿no?

―No uses mis frases en mí contra ―recriminó y él rió. Ambos estrecharon su espacio, sintiéndose con mayor cercanía, donde sus ojos no se separaban del otro.

Recordaba una frase anónima que alguien escribió en una pared de camino a su casa, un _graffiti_ precioso donde rezaba la frase: _«Me perdí en su mirada. Es que el color de sus ojos me encantaban; no eran azules ni verdes. Eran color café: Café que quita el sueño..., café que produce desvelos»[3]._

Pensó que ocho años de relación tienen un peso imborrable en el alma; mas nunca podría comparar a la sensación que le daban esos ojos café que en dos semanas fueron suficientes para hacerlo caer. Daisuke tenía razón: él era un completo flojo.

Ella comenzó a seguirlo con más soltura y él sonrió más para sí mismo, porque le gustaba amoldarse a su figura y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. No se había dado cuenta de que cerró los ojos un momento, pero se perdió en la música, en el aroma de Hikari y en su tacto tibio.

Levantó los párpados y encontró esos orbes cafés mirarle como la primera vez que la vio en su concurrida cafetería y aún podía recordarla con los pilares de la tierra en su mesa sintiendo que había más preguntas que respuestas con ella y estaba deseando poder indagarlas.

Sus ojos se debatían entre mirar a los de ella u observar sus finos labios. Había una fuerza invisible que lo atraía hacia ella y comenzaba a desear no poner resistencia. La de hebras castañas también lo sentía, estaba claro, porque su rostro buscaba aproximarse al suyo con anhelo y timidez. Fue lento e inseguro, pero ambos se acercaron a los labios ajenos hasta sentir la tibia piel del otro haciendo mella en los propios.

Cálido y suave fue primero, se separaron entonces, mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa. Él sonrió y volvió a acercarse sin recibir oposición alguna. Besó los labios de Hikari con un poco más de decisión y la respuesta fue clara en las manos de la joven que apretaban sus hombros. Ella comenzó a corresponderlo con dulzura, con más soltura y se permitió embeberse en esos labios. La dulzura prevalecía así como el sabor del café que inundó su interior. Ella reclamó de a poco el cuello de Takeru con sus pequeñas manos, acercándolo y profundizando el beso. Él no pudo evitar sonreír a mitad de beso.

Takeru recordó entonces cómo se sentía besar a alguien con pasión, mas la sensación de vértigo y seguridad entremezclada era nueva. Quizá porque Hikari le enseñaba tanta fragilidad y fuerza a la vez. No lo sabía, sólo estaba seguro que en lo que iba aquel día y hasta que las doce sean sonadas en su reloj, él pensaría que la Navidad volvió a nacer en él y todo gracias al sabor de Hikari; algo mucho mejor que encontrar un obsequio bajo el árbol.

* * *

Subió las escaleras con celeridad. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió. Se acomodó su sombrero para continuar avanzando llegando hasta el cuarto cuyo letrero figuraba "Editorial".

Se plantó en seco frente a la puerta, aspiró profundo y llamó a la puerta. El veintiséis llegó y en sus manos sostenía el trabajo que esas dos semanas lo hizo vivir la mejor experiencia de toda su vida.

―Adelante ―escuchó y se aventuró a su destino.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de regreso al exterior del edificio, vio a Hikari con dos vasos térmicos en cada mano, observando como el vapor de los cafés junto con el aliento de la joven se hacían visibles. Sonrió al verla allí, le gustaba hallarla tan cerca.

Había algo en ella que brillaba diminutamente pero era precioso para él; ella tenía la facilidad de despertar en él motivos por los cuales querer hacer que ese brillo aumentara. Ser el objeto que la refractara.

Se acercó con cautela, viendo que ella notó su presencia.

―Tienes que sentirte afortunada, ¿sabes? ―ella enarcó una ceja con diversión― Tener la oportunidad de la primera edición de un libro es todo un logro.

―No de cualquier libro ―Apremió ella, tendiéndole la taza térmica que él recibió gustoso―. He oído que el autor tuvo una ayuda extra en ésta entrega. El afortunado ha de ser él.

Él rió divertido y besó la frente de Hikari, sacando un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las manos de Hikari, firmes que sostenían su propio vaso de café, sintieron el macizo cuerpo de un libro. Hikari bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que Takeru le hizo entrega.

―Mira la dedicatoria ―Susurró él cuando tomó el vaso de la castaña, permitiéndole libertad. Ella obedeció y abrió el libro, hojeando las primeras páginas hasta dar con la dedicatoria.

Una mirada sorprendida y el sonrojo al punto de ternura. Levantó sus ojos a él y su sonrisa la reconfortó.

 _«A la persona que me enseñó que beber café sin quemarse, no es beber café»._

* * *

 **Creo que ahí plasmé todo el azucar que pudo haber albergado mi cuerpo xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a tí, Yeh :)**

 **No se olviden de comentar, haciéndome saber qué les pareció.**

 **Feliz año a todos :D**


End file.
